


Key

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gifts, Kisses, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Raphael gives advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “I mean that I feel things I haven’t felt before. He spends almost every night here and it might be too soon to move in together but I feel like we can work up to it. I am thinking of giving him a key to the apartment so he can come in even when I am not here.’’





	Key

“Dios mio,’’ Raphael groaned as he saw Magnus stare fondly at his phone. “At first you complain that we don’t hang out enough and then I am here spending time with you and you’re testing you Shadowhunter boyfriend the entire time.’’

“My apologies, Rapha.’’ Magnus said as he tucked his phone away. “I actually asked you here because I need your opinion on something.’’

The vampire looked his father figure up and down. “Go ahead.’’

Magnus turned his glass in his hand nervously, licking his lips. “I don’t know if you know but Alec and I have been together for a while now-’’

“You wouldn’t say. It’s not like you talk about him every single day for the past two months.’’ he shut his mouth as soon as he saw the irritated look and raised his hands. “Sorry, sorry. Go on.’’

“I mean that I feel things I haven’t felt before. He spends almost every night here and it might be too soon to move in together but I feel like we can work up to it. I am thinking of giving him a key to the apartment so he can come in even when I am not here.’’

“Isn’t that the same idea as moving in?’’

“Well the idea behind it is that he is always welcome here if he’s done at the Institute. It’s not _actually_ moving in just yet but _slowly_ getting on the way there.’’

Raphael smiled, it was nice seeing his best friend and father figure so happy and relaxed for once. He had never looked this happy when he was with Camille, there had been moments where they had their romantic moments but it wasn’t as genuine or long lasting as Alec and Magnus’ gestures to each other had been.

“Look,’’ He said softly. “I see how happy you are with him and I’ve never seen you this happy. And especially after you’ve closed yourself of for so long. If he really makes you this happy, go for it, Magnus. Don’t let anyone hold you back.’’  
.  
Alec was just sitting in his office, going through some reports when there was a soft knock on the door. He lifted his head and smiled when he saw his boyfriend standing there. He got up and walked over to him, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

Magnus giggled as they pulled apart. “Well hello, my love. I missed you.’’

“I missed you, too,’’ Alec sighed tiredly and rested his forehead against his. “I could use a break. Do you want something to drink?’’

Magnus pulled his scarf off and moved to sit down in a chair. “That would be lovely, baby. Actually I came here to give you something.’’

Alec poured the drinks for the two of them and raised his eyebrows. He walked back with a bit smile on his face, giving his lover his drink. “Really? What is it?’’

Magnus took a black box out of the pocket of his jacket and handed it over to the now stunned Shadowhunter. “Relax. I am not jumping a surprise proposal on you. Open it, dear.’’

With shaking hands he opened the box, breath catching in his throat. Shiny hazel eyes met brown ones and he swallowed thickly. “Magnus...’’

“Just to be clear, this is not me asking you to move in, I mean it when I said it’s too soon for that. But we can very slowly work our way up to that and I want to begin with giving you the key to my loft so you can enter whenever I’m not home. I think it’s good to start from there.’’

Tears were swimming in his big hazel eyes. “I would love that,’’ He croaked out and cupped the bronze cheek, pulling him in for a soft, and kinda wet, kiss.

Magnus’ heart swelled with love and sighed affectionately against his lips. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are the key to my heart.’’


End file.
